


Enemies? Or Friends? (Maybe That's Too Strong Of A Word...)

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Head Injury, I don't know what to tag this, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: A fic where Angel helps out Alistor for a change! Not necessarily romantically!Requested by: JudasAlastor sees Angel getting abuse by Valentino and Alastor saves him and patched up his injuries while Angel was unconscious. Alastor admit despite being annoyed with him, he’s actually fond of Angel and don’t want something like that happening to him.Requested by: ParkRyder525I combined the two requests into one





	Enemies? Or Friends? (Maybe That's Too Strong Of A Word...)

Angel was chewing on his lip, so much that it was sore at this point, it didn’t help with his sharp teeth but even so he needed to stop. He  _ knew  _ he was doing it but he kept doing it. It was his nerves at this point. Alastor had asked him to help with something, which was mildly concerning. What in the hell could Alastor need help with? He seemed to be able to do whatever he wanted. Angel was told to wait here, not that it helped his nerves any, he seriously couldn’t figure out what Alastor would need and that made him worry a lot more. He paced around a bit, his upper hands resting on his hips. He was trying to not worry so much, he wasn’t one to usually worry and Alastor didn’t scare him but the more stories he heard about the radio demon did have him a tiny bit worried. What would he have to do with Angel? 

  
  


“Hello! I am indeed sorry that I took so long!” Alastor announced making Angel jump and spin around, facing the deer. Angel huffed, rolling his eyes.

  
  


“Yeah, yeah whatever. Whaddya want?” His bottom arms crossed, he shifted his weight to one of his legs. “Well I figured you would be the best person to help me! Mainly because no one else will!” He laughed making Angel frown. “What do you want help with?” Angel rolled his eyes, Alastor stood up a little straighter if that was even possible as he fixed his bowtie, the area around them shifted before they were somewhere completely different. Angel looked around, confused and concerned. They were in what  _ almost  _ looked like a bedroom, “Uh-” “I am going to a very important event! I need some help deciding what to wear! Not that you are all that fashionable yourself but I have no idea what to wear!” Angel growled, his eye twitching as his upper arms crossed as well. “You want  ** _my _ ** help yet you’re over ‘ere insultin’ me?!” He yelled, Alastor’s head snapped, facing Angel. “Yes!” He announced, just irritating Angel even more. “Fine.” he hissed angrily, “I am gonna help you so goddamn good you ain’t gonna insult me again!” 

  
  


For the next few hours Angel went through all of Alastor’s outfits, everything was so boring! There was  ** _nothing _ ** glamourous or even decent looking! He pulled out a red suit, another one of the million red suits he’s found in this damn place. “I can’t do this!” He yelled, he grabbed at the fur on his head, tugging hard. “All of this is the same! None of it looks good!” He was shaking, Alastor just watched as the spider had a meltdown. “What do you suggest then?” He asked, making Angel turn to him and glare. “Send me back to the fuckin’ hotel and I will  ** _show _ ** _ you.”  _ Alastor just gave a slight shrug, they were back in one of the hotels rooms and Angel left the room. “Wait here.” He huffed at Alastor, slamming the door shut, leaving the radio demon alone in the room. 

  
  


Angel came back an hour later, he had a bag with him, he slammed the door open, walking inside. Alastor looked at the spider as he walked up to him, Angel dropped the bag on the floor in front of Alastor, “Change.” He demanded, Alastor stared down at the bag, a brow raised but within a second his clothes were changed, switched with the clothes in the bag. He was now wearing a black suit with a black top hat, the top hat had a red stripe on it, the suit was open a bit with a blood red shirt underneath. Angel looked the male over, walking around him to check every angle, “Nice, nice. Who knew you could clean up so nice?” he stood in front of Alastor with confidence. Alastor watched as the spider walked around him before he chuckled, “I suppose your taste isn’t all that bad!” Angel rolled his eyes, not fond of the backhanded compliment but it was better than nothing. “Alright, get outta here, I’m done with you.” Angel waved one of his hands, but when he opened his eyes Alastor was gone. He snorted, rolling his eyes again, “Ah, figures.” He rolled his shoulders before he left the room. 

  
  


“Angel, sweetheart, what happened to you?” Angel turned, already cursing under his breath at the voice. He crossed his arms once he saw the other male, “Valentino, I told you, I ain’t workin’ for you anymore.” He rolled his eyes, he just wanted to go out for a bit! Not be found out by his old boss. The other man chuckled, “Angel, Angel, I told you before, you  _ can’t stop  _ ** _working for me.” _ ** He growled out suddenly. Angel laughed, rolling his eyes “What’cha gonna do to stop-” His throat was suddenly grabbed, squeezed tightly cutting off his air supply. Angel grabbed at the male’s hands angrily, glaring at him. “You bastard.” He hissed between his teeth. Valentino only chuckled darkly, he threw Angel down an alley, watching the spider’s lanky body slide across the ground. He walked up to Angel, kicking the male in the chest hard, smirking as he watched the other demon curl up a bit. “I told you sweetheart once you started to work for me you were with me for the rest of your pathetic, miserable life.” He kicked Angel over, stomping on the males chest hard. Angel gasped for air, body shaking, four of his hands grabbed at Valentino’s leg, trying to throw the male but Valentino was much too steady on his feet. “You bastard.” Angel hissed out, his other set of arms sprouted from his sides, grabbing onto the other’s foot with two more hands, using as much force as he could. Valentino leaned down, grabbing one of Angel’s hands he suddenly pulled, hard. Making Angel cry out from the unexpected pain. “Tsk, tsk Angel. Did you forget?  ** _I know everything about you.” _ ** He twisted Angel’s hand, making the spider arch his back, gritting his teeth. Valentino stepped off of Angel’s chest, pulling him up with Angel’s one hand. He slammed the spider into the wall roughly, listening to audible thunk it made. “Ah, I forgot how resilient you are.” He pressed Angel’s front into the wall hard, grabbing his head with Valentino’s other hand, he shoved the spider’s head into the wall, making him groan quietly. Valetino chuckled, he pulled Angel’s head back, slamming his head back into the wall as hard as he could, making a visible indent in the brick wall. Angel groaned quietly, his eyes barely opened, his head ached, he felt dizzy. He could feel the blood running down his head but even so he was starting to go numb. His body went limp as his head was slammed into the wall again, his eyes fell closed, unable to stay open much longer as his head was slammed into the wall for a third time.

  
  
Alastor was walking back to the hotel, not that he needed to walk but he felt like it, it was a decent day in hell after all. As he was walking he heard something as he walked past an alleyway, thudding? He looked down the alleyway, was that Angel? He stared as Angel’s head was slammed into a wall by another demon. His smile slowly fell, as much as he didn’t like Angel, the spider _had _helped him and wasn’t that bad. Alastor did have a bit of a sweet spot for the other demon. Valentino was growling quietly but that stopped as a shadow loomed over him, he turned away, eyes going wide as he saw the giant looming figure of the raido demon. Valentino let go of Angel’s head, he swallowed hard before he ran off, not wanting to deal with one of the strongest demons in hell. Alastor watched, as much as he’d like to chase Valentino and rip him limb from limb his attention was focused on Angel. He picked the spider up quickly, the two appearing in Angel’s room. As Alastor examined the male he could tell he suffered a serious head wound and some bruising. He hovered Angel above his bed as two things appeared in his hands. A bottle of something and a roll of bandages, he sighed quietly. “My oh my, Angel. You seem to always get yourself in trouble.” He opened the bottle, pouring whatever was in it on his hand before he gently pressed it against the wound, the blood disappearing from Angel’s white fluff. The wound stopped bleeding by the time Alastor was done, he wrapped the spider’s head with the bandages, making sure it was secure and tight enough. Once he finished he set Angel down, looking him over once again to make sure he hadn’t missed any wounds. “As much as I do not like you, I would not enjoy it very much if you were killed! You are half of my entertainment here at this place!” He patted Angel’s fluff on his head lightly, “I do have quite a fondness for you, if you were awake I am sure you’d ask to suck my dick!” He laughed, going to leave the room but he looked back at Angel. “Now it is time I go find that scumbag! We have a conversation that is needed to be had!” He left the room, shutting the door behind himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it, sorry for combining the two requests but I thought they'd fit together!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Help with tags is always appreciated!
> 
> Also? Go give me a request!:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230477


End file.
